dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Antiva
} |name = Antiva |icon = Ico_World_Map.png |image = Antiva.jpg |type = Constitutional monarchy |location = Eastern Thedas |capital = Antiva City |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned only) Dragon Age II (mentioned only) Dragon Age: The Silent Grove }} Antiva is a nation in north eastern Thedas. Although it possesses few resources of its own, Antiva's location makes it a centre for trade in the north. Its capital is Antiva City, which lies on the middle of its coastline and is one of the wealthiest in Thedas. Geography Antiva is bordered by the Rialto Bay and Rivain on the East, the Tevinter Imperium on the West and the Free Marches on the South. The country enjoys a warm north-eastern climate. Much of Antiva is coastline, thus facilitating their seafaring nature. Five of their major cities are port cities, including the Antivan capital, Antiva City. Cities * Antiva City - Capital (with the Archive of the Crows and Velabanchel situated in the city) * Rialto * Seleny * Treviso * Bastion * Beleny Regions * The Drylands * Rialto Bay * Tellari swamps with the Silent Grove * The Weyrs * The Green Dales * The Arlathan Forest * The White Spies History *'1:45-95 Divine:' The Chantry spreads east into Antiva.The PRIMA Official Game Strategy Ebook Guide. *'2:33 Glory:' Antivan cities unite under a common banner to defend themselves against the advance of Fyruss, the king of Starkhaven. *'5:12 Exalted:' Awakening of Andoral and the rise of the Fourth Blight. Antiva is overrun and its entire ruling family slaughtered. *'5:24 Exalted:' Antiva is freed from the darkspawn during the battle at the city of Ayesleigh, where Garahel dies after defeating Andoral in combat. *'5:99 Exalted:' With the recent assassination of Queen Madrigal of Antiva (deep within the forest during a hunt, she is found with four steel swords plunged into her chest, presumably murdered by the Crows), the Steel Age is named.Codex entry: Blade of Mercy *'6:32-42 Steel:' Antiva is conquered by the invading Qunari. *'6:85 Steel - 7:23 Storm:' Antiva is freed from the Qunari. *'7:52 Storm:' During the Second New Exalted March the Qunari recapture much of Antiva. *'7:84 Storm:' The end of the Third New Exalted March and signing of the Llomerryn Accord. Antiva is free from the Qunari influence. *'9:00 Dragon:' Antiva is shaken by a civil war. Politics Officially, the line of kings in Antiva has remained unbroken for two and a half thousand years, but the monarchy is very weak and has virtually no army. In reality, Antiva is a plutocracy: the true power conferred strictly by wealth lies in the hands of a dozen merchant princes. They are not princes in the literal sense, but heads of banks, trading companies, and vineyards, each with a personal army, and each locked in a constant struggle against all the others. They possess sufficient capital to resolve any external diplomatic quandaries with a well-aimed purse or threat of withdrawn trade. Despite the lack of a strong military tradition, there is another reason why Antiva has rarely feared invasion: the infamous House of Crows, the most efficient, most feared, and most expensive guild of assassins in Thedas. Their fame is such that Antiva has no need of a standing army. No leader is willing to order an attack on her borders or to lead the troops due to fear of assassination. Even the Qunari leave the nation alone. An association of Antivan pirates called the Felicisima Armada is the leading maritime power in the region. It gained influence when the pirates aided the allied forces in the Exalted Marches against the Qunari, and now poses a serious threat on the Waking sea. Wealthy merchants often prefer to pay the leaders of the Armada rather than to risk their cargo. Culture and society Antiva is renowned for its admittedly unparalleled wines. Women have strictly defined roles in Antiva. They are considered pure and delicate and not allowed to participate in combat, among other things.Gaider, David (12 August, 2008). "Male and Female differences". BioWare Forums. Retrieved June 13, 2011. However it's fairer to say this is an Antivan ideal of femininity which does not always match up well with the reality.Gaider, David. "Whats the Antivan view on women?" Bioware Social Network. Retrieved March 28, 2012. Notable people with Antivan origins , an Antivan]] * Castillon * Cesar * Claudio Valisti * Ignacio * Nuncio Caldera Lanos * Oriana Cousland * Velasco * Vincento * Yavana * Zevran Arainai Trivia * Antiva is a fictionalized version of a medieval Italian city-state like Venice, and it was originally going to be called Calabria.Gaider, David. "Antiva - Spain or what?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved March 28, 2012. The name was changed because Calabria is a real region in Italy, although the cities of Treviso and Rialto, which appear in the map, are actual Italian cities. Nevertheless, Antiva is erroneously referred to as Calabria in Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne and in some of the Dragon Age: Origins localized versions. * Antivans, particularly Zevran, speak with a strong Spanish accent. Some Antivans in-game may say words in Spanish. Zevran, when successfully romanced in Dragon Age: Origins, will randomly say "Si amor?" ("Yes, love?") when switching control to him in the party. Another case is Vincento in Dragon Age II, who says Maldición (a Spanish term for "damn it"). * In his dialogue with Morrigan, Zevran mentions the rumors of a Witch of the Wilds settling in the Antivan Tellari swamps. This rumor is confirmed to be true in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove where it is revealed there is a Witch of the Wilds named Yavana living in the Tellari swamps. See also * Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p247 References Category:Locations Category:Antiva Category:Nations